


The Office Party

by SinQueen69



Series: The Slutty Officer [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Fucked Stupid, Gangbang, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, Police Officer Derek Hale, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Uniform Kink, authority kink, cum as lube, misuse of police baton, no werewolf au, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek is the guest of honour at this year’s office party.+Anon on Tumblr wanted: For the Slutty Officer series, how about a one month performance review with lots of dirty talk
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Slutty Officer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 349





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final part of this series! I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride!

Derek felt more excited than nervous as they pulled up to a house that was surrounded by both police cruisers and normal cars and Derek knew that this party had the whole station who was in on his position as office slut were there already. 

“Ready for your party and one month review to start Hale?” Stiles asked as he openly groped the front of Derek’s slowly tenting jeans. Derek arched up into his boss’s hand with a stifled moan as his chin was gripped and his head turned to the side to be pulled into a dirty kiss as Jordan cut the engine of the squad car. 

“Yes Sir,” Derek murmured once the kiss broke and his cheeks were fully flushed. 

“With that kind of attitude I have no doubt you will please everyone properly tonight and you’ll get a glowing review.” Stiles patted Derek’s crotch before he opened up the back door of the car and both Derek and Jordan followed him up into the house. 

Derek’s cheeks and ears were burning by the time they entered the house, he could feel the Sheriff and Deputy’s combined cum dripping out of his clenching hole and down his thighs, staining the denim and his cock just pushed against the front of his jeans harder as his arousal only spiked when he saw that the others from the station were all gathered and in their uniforms still. 

“Now I don’t think you will be needing these for the rest of the night Hale,” Stiles said as he hooked his fingers in the front of Derek’s shirt and Derek mindlessly nodded and began to strip. It didn’t take long for him to be fully naked in front of everyone save for his damp jockstrap that was barely containing his bulging erection. 

“We’re late because we were getting him nice and ready for you guys,” Jordan was telling the others as Stiles groped Derek’s crotch again, loving the way Derek moaned and arched against him as he had in the car. 

“Want to see?” Jordan quirked an eyebrow and got a resounding ‘yes’ from the gathered officers. 

Stiles just smiled and stepped away from Derek who turned to face the nearby wall, he leaned against the wall and used his hands to spread his ass cheeks wide and relaxed, allowing more cum to slip out of him and down the straps of the jock that were cupping his ass cheeks nicely. 

“Fuck yeah,” An officer groaned and a sound of excitement rose from them at something that happened behind Derek’s back. Derek froze then relaxed a familiar round, blunt head of a police baton tapped at his sloppy hole. Derek moaned and bore down as the baton was pushed into him, going in much smoother than the first time he had been penetrated with it. 

“That’s it, Hale, I’m just showing the boys here what our first encounter was like.” Stiles snapped one of the straps of Derek’s jockstrap as he angled the baton in a way that had Derek locked his knees and a moan was pulled out of him when the Sheriff began to fuck him with the baton with hard, steady thrusts. Derek pushed back to meet each thrust, loving the way the baton didn’t yield and opened him up further, knowing he would need it for when he took his co-worker’s cocks later. 

“It doesn’t matter what it is huh Hale? You just love having something big and hard in your greedy hole hm?” Stiles chuckled as he twisted the baton and laughed when Derek whined disappointed when he pulled the wet baton out of his now gaping hole. 

“Now I’m going to blindfold you, it’s hotter when you don’t know whose cock your pleasuring, what do you say Hale?” Stiles yanked Derek’s head back and held up a tie for Derek to see.

“Yes please Sir,” Derek swallowed as he closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt the fabric settle over his face and pulled hard. Derek let his boss pull him off of the wall and walked him deeper into the room and Derek moaned as numerous sets of hands began to grope and fondle his body. Fingers pushed into his mouth and he sucked sloppily at them while other fingers pinched his nipples and palmed his cock while other hands spread his ass apart and finger's dove into his wet hole with ease. 

Derek moaned around the fingers in his mouth as he swayed under the attention of his co-workers and the knowledge that he had no clue whose hands belonged to who. The blindfold was the perfect addition and as Derek was turned and pushed down, all thoughts fled from his mind as he sat down on a thick cock, feeling it spread him open and pulse inside of his ass made his cock leak pre-cum inside of the pouch of his jock. 

“Ride him, Hale, put on a show for us,” Stiles ordered from someplace to Derek’s left and Derek planted his feet wide on the floor. Derek leaned forward enough to arch his back and began to lift and drop his hips, fucking himself on one of his co-worker’s cocks and he kept his mouth open wide and was rewarded with another cock sliding inside. Derek’s hands were lifted and cocks were placed against his palms, Derek began stroking the cocks as he sucked and licked at the cock in his mouth while he bounced on the cock he was sitting on. 

Derek’s darkest, dirtiest fantasy was becoming a reality and he loved every wet and messy moment of it. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and moans of pleasure as Derek moved his body. The first spurt of cum that flooded over his tongue was a shock, but Derek swallowed it down nonetheless and soon his face was dripping with cum from the cocks he had been jerking off. Derek moaned wantonly as a warm and wet sensation filled his stomach as the cock he was riding throbbed and emptied into him alongside the Deputy and Sheriff’s loads from before. 

Derek lost track of time soon after that, new cocks were being pushed into him and hands explored his body, teasing his cock but never bringing him over into his climax.

“You’re doing well Hale, you’re sloppy and loose now. I think it’s time to take it up a level, Jordan, come over here.” Stiles’ hand brushed over Derek’s cum-coated cheek, humming when Derek just opened his mouth, ready to suck the next cock almost on reflex by this point. 

Derek moaned as he was manhandled into a new position, his back was pressed to the strong chest of who he assumed was Jordan and hands hooked in the hollows of his knees before yanking his legs wide, exposing him completely. Derek tried to clench up but found that his hole wouldn’t obey and instead, a glob of cum just dripped out of him and he whimpered as a cock pushed into him with ease. 

“You’re so open Hale, Bossman was right,” Jordan grunted in Derek’s ear and Derek circled his hips, allowing the Deputy’s cock to slide deeper into him. Derek didn’t startle as new hands cupped his ass cheeks and pried them wider apart, he did startle before moaning obscenely when the head of another cock nudged at his stuffed hole. 

Derek’s head fell back against Jordan’s shoulders as his mouth fell open wider than before as a cry of pleasure and pain escaped from his throat as the second cock pushed into him slowly, stretching him wider and wider with each inch. 

“Now he’s tight again,” Jordan moaned as he tightened his grip on Derek’s legs, keeping the trembling limbs open as Derek gasped and shook as he adjusted to having two cocks stuffed up in his ass. Derek lost control, his jockstrap becoming soaked by his release as he came untouched when the two cocks inside of him began to move, fucking him with almost practiced ease. 

Derek was glad for Jordan’s arms around him, he was limp and boneless with pleasure as the cocks slipped and slid against each other as the two men fucked him. Derek moaned as a few more loads of cum landed over his face and chest as he was bounced on the two cocks and he let out a loud cry when the two cocks’ throbbed and shot their loads into his messy hole. 

Derek felt wrung out, used and filthy as the cocks pulled out of him with a wet pop and he felt so empty and he shivered at the odd sensation. Jordan’s hands smoothed up and down his sides and shifted him around with ease and Derek shuddered as he was sat back down on another cock.

“I have to say that you pass your performance review with flying colours Hale,” Stiles said as Derek blinked slowly when the blindfold was pulled away from his face. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Derek’s words slurred together as he realized he wasn’t being moved or fucked by his boss, instead he was sitting there simply keeping the Sheriff’s cock warm. 

“Did everyone have a good time?” Stiles inquired and he got a resounding noise of agreement and Derek smiled dopily, well aware of how cum-covered and sloppy he was now and his co-workers had been the cause of it. 

“What do you say to your co-workers Hale?” Stiles jostled his hips slightly making Derek bounce and moan weakly. 

“Thank you,” Derek slurred again, head tipping back to smile again this time at his co-workers. His head was pulled back down and the Sheriff pulled him in for a dirty kiss, hand tangled in Derek’s hair almost possessively. 

“You’re officially the Office Slut now Hale, congratulations,” Stiles said smugly when their kiss broke and Derek just leaned back down for another kiss as cum oozed out around his boss’s cock.


End file.
